princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Gin Ishida
Background Gin Ishida (石田銀, Ishida Gin) is physically the strongest character introduced in the series and plays in the Shitenhōji tennis club. Despite being a very intimadating person he is very kind and respectful. There is a joke in the anime and extra "Hōkago no Ōjisama" that he looks like the budda so old folks think he is "the great budda" and ask for his help. In the "another story" for the anime he disguised himself as a monk to show respect for the temple entrance at Shitenhōji. Appearance Personality History Nationals Ishida Gin using Hadoukyu.png Ishida VS Kawamura.jpg During the match against Kawamura, Gin completely outmuscled his opponent right from the get-go. Nevertheless, Kawamura refused to give up, believing that although he had suffered more apparent injuries, Gin's arm was under greater pressure. On Gin's match point, Kawamura accidentally hit the ball with his racket frame, producing a serve with more power than Gin's Lvl.108 Hadōkyū. Gin prepared to neutralize what he thought to be a Hadōkyū serve, but realized too late that it was not a Hadōkyū. With his arm broken, Gin forfeited the match U-17 Camp Gin is invited to the U-17 Camp along with his Shitenhouji teammates and several other Middle Schoolers. Upon arrival, the middle schoolers gather together. A helicopter suddenly drops tennis balls on the floor. The head coach then announces that all players unable to obtain a ball must leave the camp. All middle schoolers are able to obtain a ball. Ishida like several other middle schoolers accepts a challenge from a High Schooler for the ball he obtained. Ishida effortlessly defeats his opponent. Later on in the day, the Mental Coach arrives and requests all middle schoolers pair up. Gin pairs with Konjiki Koharu. He then suddenly declares all pairs must play a quick tie-break game where the loser must go home. Fortunately, Konjiki is distracted by Momoshiro which results in him being hit in the face by a Hadoukyuu. This results in Gin winning his tie-break as a resullt of Konjiki's unintended forfeit. Gin then easily defeats his next High School opponents and reaches the 5th Court along with Tachibana Kippei, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Chitose Senri, Akutagawa Jiro, Kite Eishirō, Akutsu Jin and Liliadent Krauser. Since all the middle schoolers that won their tie-breaks win their shuffle matches, it results in all members of the 6th Court and 5th Court being Middle Schoolers except for Oni Juujiro The Gate Keeper who is known for staying in the 5th Court to strengthen the lower courts. Oni decides to request the 5th Court be put forward for a Team Shuffle where the winning team replaces the losing team regardless of the players that lost. Gin is not selected during the Team Shuffle against the 3rd Court. Due to Irie Kanata allowing his encounter with Atobe in Singles 1 of the Team Shuffle be a draw for his own amusement, it allows the reserve game to take place. Oni surprisingly takes part in the reserve role and crushes the 3rd Court's Takei Toshio. Making the 5th Court replace the 3rd Court which results in Gin becoming a member of the 3rd Court. Gin is present with the rest of the camp later on when the Top 10 arrive at the main courts and witness the shock upset that No.s 11-19 were defeated and replaced by Middle Schoolers. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Ishida Gin is the one who taught his younger brother, Fudomine's Tetsu, the Hadōkyū. His Hadōkyū has 108 levels, with the power of Lvl. 1 equivalent to that of Kawamura Takashi's Dash Hadōkyū. In addition, Gin can neutralize the Hadōkyū Hadoukyū (波動球) : Gin's Hadōkyū has 108 levels. Unnamed Technique : Gin can neutralize the Hadōkyū. Trivia *In the Musical, he is played by Hirose Yūsuke and Yūta Yoneyama. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Shitenhoji Tennis Club Member Category:U-17 Camp Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:Left-Handed Category:Aggressive Baseliner Category:Power Play Users